


All the Ways

by rainbowanatomy



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Julyberry, girlfriends/wives/in betweens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowanatomy/pseuds/rainbowanatomy
Summary: to say 'I love you'





	All the Ways

**Author's Note:**

> little snapshots from the Julyberry relationship. they take place during different parts of their relationship, hence the tense changing all the time. SOME kinda explicit stuff but not enough to warrant an explicit tag.

  1. **Driving to the Airport**



Cassie’s looking at her. She taps her phone, answering several messages in rapid succession, and only looks up when she hits _send_ on a message to Mr. Shue about her arrival time. “What’s up, Cassie?”

“Buckle your seatbelt, Rachel,” Cassie snaps, hands tight on the steering wheel. “You didn’t need to wait,” Rachel murmurs, doing as told. Cassie turns her head, eyes soft, reaches a hand out to push a lock of brown hair behind Rachel’s ear.

“Of course I did.” Then Cassie turns her head back, blaring horns dying out as she pulls out of the parking garage.

~

  1. **Before a Reunion**



Rachel’s suddenly very aware that this will be the last time in a _week_ she will be alone with Cassie. Her dads insisted they stay with them and the thought of getting sexy in her childhood home made her feel itchy. Her feet stop, tugging the blonde to her.

“Rachel?” Cassie asks, cocking her head.

She just leans up to kiss her girlfriend as the airport bubbles with life around them. When she’s had a fraction of enough, she leans back, and lets Cassie lead the way to a high school principal holding up a sign that says ‘Julyberry’.

~                                                                                                               

  1. **At BreadstiX**



“The breadsticks aren’t very good,” Puck says sheepishly. Rachel rolls her eyes and scoots closer to Cassie. The restaurant is full of old Glee club members, their voices climbing over one another as they catch up.

“Puckerman, I swear to god if you shit on their sticks one more time, I _will_ cut you,” Santana snaps, picking up a butter knife. But the old friends grin at each other and Brittany pries the knife out of her wife’s hand.

“I’ll be right back,” Cassie murmurs into Rachel’s ear, giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. With that, she stands and crosses over to the piano.

“You must be Cassandra July,” the guy on the bench says with a grin, his fingers stilling, “Kurt’s told me a lot about you. I’m Blaine.”

“Blaine, mind if I give her a spin?” He nods and makes room for her. She presses her fingers to the keys and launches into Maroon 5’s _She Will Be Loved_. Even from here, she can see her girlfriend blush.

~

  1. **During Introductions**



“Burt, Carol,” Rachel starts, voice shaking, “This is Cassandra July. My… girlfriend.” Cassie’s hand squeezes her bicep then extends her hand. She knows how important this introduction is to Rachel.

“Enchanté,” the blonde says, “It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

“We’re huggers,” Carol chuckles, pulling her late-son’s new girlfriend into a tight embrace. Burt pats the woman’s shoulder and smiles softly at Rachel. “Who wants more breadsitcks?” Burt asks when the hug breaks apart. The quartet chuckles and start to make their way to a booth containing Kurt and Blaine. Cassie feels Rachel take her hand.

“Thank you,” Rachel murmurs. Cassie grins and kisses the top of the brunette’s head.

~ 

  1. **With Balloons**



Somewhere between their last fight and right before their first kiss, Miss July bought Rachel the biggest bouquet of balloons she could find. Which was, admittedly, small because she couldn’t reasonably take more then twenty balloons on the subway. Not that New York would care, but because she felt stupid with two bundles of ten balloons, tied down to an extremely bad rendition of a tiger and panda.

Music was playing from the Dance 101 studio and with it, the voice of a recently made Broadway star. “Rachel,” Miss July laughed, walking into the room, “I hear congratulations are in order.” Rachel whirled around, eyes so wide, an unforgettable smile on her face.

“How did you hear?” the student asked.  
“I have my sources. Here.” Miss July stuck out the twenty balloons and that’s when she became Cassandra instead of Miss July because Rachel was _kissing_ her.

~

  1. **When she’s Thirsty**



“Rachel, why aren’t you out of bed yet?” Cassie asks, mouth full of toothpaste, leaning against the bathroom doorframe. Rachel tosses the blanket off of her face, groaning,

“I could not _possibly_ get out of bed, not in this state.”

“What state is that exactly?”

“Absolute and utter dehydration.” Cassie rolls her eyes at the lump in bed and turns back to the bathroom sink, spits, and grabs the cup she keeps there for this very reason. Rachel’s eyes flash when she sees her bending over the bed with the water.  
“Nah-uh. Ask _nicely,_ Schwim,” she says, pulling the cup away from Rachel’s outstretched hands, leaning further down so their faces are inches apart.

“Cassandra July, may I _please_ have some water?” Hearing her full name come from her fiancée’s mouth cracks a stupid grin across her face and Rachel takes that to mean _yes_ and sits up, grabbing the cup out of her hand. Water spills all over the brunette and she shrieks and Cassie flops on top of her with a messy kiss.

“This is why you’re so dehydrated, _Rachel Berry_ , because you can’t seem to get water to your mouth. Now, I’m going to get you more water and you’re going to _drink_ it, not spill it, ok?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Cassie pushes herself off the woman and bed.

“Remind me why I’m marrying you again?” she asks when she returns with more water. Rachel chugs it then answers,

“Because I don’t know how to hydrate myself. Without you I’d die?”

“Hm. Sounds about right.”

~

  1. **By Letting her Grieve**



Rachel sat down, pressing her palm to the cold marble. “Hey,” she whispered, even though she was alone, “I brought flowers. A-and chocolate.” She tugged the letterman jacket tighter around her shoulders, her purse slipping off to the ground. “They’re the same flowers from Mr. Shue’s botched wedding…. And your favorite shitty chocolate orange…” She put the bouquet to the side, traced the words engraved in the stone. “I miss you.” Tears jumped to her eyes, her throat closed with a lump she couldn’t swallow. “So much.” Her phone buzzed and she tore her eyes away to look down at her screen. _I made your favorite dinner and bought your favorite wine. Let me know when you’re on your way home –_ **Julybug.**

She managed a grin. “You have to meet Cassie soon. Now that I’ve gotten to know her, she’s an amazing person. You’ll really like her.” She opened the box of chocolates in her purse, held it out to the headstone. “Happy anniversary, Finn.”

~ 

  1. **Sharing a Private Act**



Intimacy was never something Cassie was good at. She was outstanding at sex for sure. Not only did Rachel let her know that verbally and physically, but as had previous partners. But really sharing herself was not something she had gotten a good grasp on. Still. She was still trying everyday for Rachel. Especially since they were now living together and she got to brush that stupidly soft hair every once in a while. She pushed the thoughts out of her head as she snuggled up to the pillows and let her fingers wander, eyes sliding closed. It was either now or after a shower and she enjoyed _now_ and then cooling off with cold showers. She didn’t hear the apartment door open. Instead, she let out a pent up groan as she got into it, muscles tightening. The floorboards creaked and she _did_ hear that, eyes flying open. Rachel hung in the bedroom doorway, bottom lip between her teeth.  
“ _Shit,_ Rachel,” Cassie hissed, sitting up, “You weren’t supposed to be home yet.”

“Don’t let me stop you,” her girlfriend murmured, “You’re so hot.” Rachel’s eyes were dark and her hands played with her skirt hem. “Please? Not for my sake, but _your_ orgasm’s sake.”

“You’re insufferable, Schwim.” But Cassie reclined again. Because working on intimacy was a nonstop effort.

~

  1. **In the Middle of the Night**



Even when it’s summer, and they’re both sweating despite the AC on, Rachel never falls asleep without her arms around her wife’s waist. And when she wakes up to pee in the middle of the night, Cassie’s foot always finds hers when she gets back into bed.

~

  1. **With Morning Breath**



Somehow, Rachel always seems to know when Cassie’s coming in for a kiss first thing in the morning. Maybe it’s because it’s the first morning waking up in _their_ apartment, and not just Cassie’s or Rachel’s, but Cassie’s met with much less argument this morning. “Oof,” she giggles when she pulls away, “I see why you always brush your teeth now.” Rachel pouts and goes to roll away but she merely grabs her girlfriend’s waist and pulls her back to her mouth. “I’m just kidding, Schwim. You always taste amazing.”

~

  1. **After a Reunion**



“I think Brittany is my favorite,” Cassie says, twisting her hair up into a bun, sitting on the edge of the bed. Rachel smiles at her in the mirror, “Why’s that?”

“She kinda reminds me of you.” Cassie can’t help but laugh as Rachel’s smile twitches into a frown. “No, Schwim, not intelligence wise. I’ve never heard you speak anything _close_ to the math equations Brittany blurted out to me over the course of the night. I meant… well. I’ve met Santana and I’ve _seen_ how mean she can be. But seeing her with Brittany… Well, that genius tempers Santana like you do for me.” Rachel is smiling at her again. “And I really love the good she brings out in Santana. Just like you bring out the good in me.”

~ 

  1. **Masked as Hatred**



Rachel _hated_ what just came out of her mouth. Miss July glared at her, nostrils flared, lips parted as Rachel couldn’t help but call her a wash out. She hadn’t _wanted_ to insult Miss July. She wanted the instructor’s approval more than she wanted most things in life and the insufferably cruel blonde just wouldn’t give it to her. So she pushed back, chest heaving in her Oops… I Did it Again costume and Miss July kicked her out of the class. Well. Hating the woman was a lot easier than admit she was insufferably smitten by her, especially because Miss July hated her guts. What she didn’t know was that Miss July did not, in fact, hate her. She wanted Rachel to have everything she needed to be a _star._ Because Miss July was so fucking smitten.

~

  1. **The First Time**



Cassie never felt more like she belonged to anyone than the first time Rachel touched her in all the right places. So when she moaned _‘Oh, God, Oh, God, Oh, God’_ that night, it was because she was vowing to worship the brunette for as long as she was able.

~

  1. **The 100 th Time**



“Schwim, why are you looking at me like that?” Cassie asked, leaning back against the pillows, still catching her breath.

“Did you know that was the 100th time we’ve had sex?” Rachel returned, face red.

“No shit? You’ve been _counting?_ ”

“Well, every time is so special and I always feel so loved and good and tingly afterwards, I couldn’t help but-“  
“I feel like that’s not enough. Are you sure that’s accurate?”

“Yeah?”  
“Well… are you ready for the 101st?” Rachel was on top of her before she could finish the question.

~

  1. **Apologizing**



Cassie cries a lot when she’s apologizing to Rachel for all the cruel things she used to say to her. Rachel tends to kiss the tears off her cheeks. That, or jokes about making a bowl of popcorn so she can “catch the salt.”

~

  1. **In Subspace**



Cassie doesn’t cry about the cruel things she says to Rachel now. Just forces her head further down on the pink (glittery, _thanks, Rachel)_ strap on harnessed on her hips. Rachel gags and there’s drool running down that stupidly cute chin. “You _earn_ the breath you breathe,” Cassie chuckles, Rachel’s nails digging into her thighs. She lets her off a few seconds later and watches Rachel cough. “Good girl. Need a minute?” Rachel shakes her head and manages a watery grin. “Good. Because we’re just getting started, you fucking slut. Face down, ass up.” And Rachel gladly obeys.

~

  1. **With a New License**



Rachel Barbra July-Berry still goes by Rachel Berry in playbills and in the Actor’s Guild. But she smiles every time she reads her new driver’s license. _Julyberry_ is an adorable couple name. But Cassandra July-Berry is her favorite name _ever_.

~

  1. **Silly Love Songs**



Despite her huge ego, Cassie _knows_ Rachel is the better singer between the two. And because Rachel loves showing off, she serenades Cassie every first of the month with some old silly love song. Not on Valentine’s Day; V-Day is Cassie’s day to impress Rachel. The first one they spent together, Cassie took them to karaoke and hogged the mic the whole night. Rachel didn’t care one bit.

~

  1. **Hell on Earth**



Rachel still likes to say Cassie makes her life Hell on Earth. Mostly because Cassie makes her very sore, even more so with I’m-so-proud-of-you sex right before she opens in Wicked.

~

  1. **Nicknames**



Rachel had so many different nicknames for Cassandra July that at first, Santana and Kurt didn’t know who she was talking about. When they started dating, Rachel came up with a bunch of new nicknames that reflected mushy-gushy feelings and Santana and Kurt were confused as to why Rachel started dating someone new right after Cassandra took her on a coffee date. It wasn’t until Rachel called Cassandra _Julybug_ that they understood. Kurt thought it was cute. Then Cassandra came over and called Rachel _Junebug_ and Santana had to excuse herself to throw up at the matching pet names.

~

  1. **Britney Spears**



“Rachel, where’s the sugar? You know I can’t drink coffee without at _least_ a tablespoon.”

“It’s right here.”

“Where?”

“ _Here!_ ”

“… Did you really hide the sugar to make that joke?”

“… Yes?”

“Are you wearing your Britney Spears performance lingerie?”

“I’m not stupid. I know you’ve been thinking about it since I sang that song.”

“Fuck. Ok. Come here.”

“What about your _coffee?_ ”  
“I need my sugar for that. I have a feeling I won’t get it back until _after_ I make you cum.”

“Correct. I’m putting on Britney.”  
“Of course you are. Why did I marry you?”

“Because you like fucking to _I’m a Slave 4 U_ as much as I do.”

“Well, when you’re right, you’re right, Schwim.”

~ 

  1. **By Putting a Ring on It**



Cassie’s coworkers laughed when she showed them the ring Rachel gave her. “You? The marrying type, Cass? I never would have called it.”

“Yeah, well. We’re so in love we accidentally proposed to each other at the same time. So fuck off… I expect you at the wedding.”

~ 

  1. **With Flowers**



Somewhere between their first kiss and their first date, Rachel brings Cassandra flowers. Cassandra puts them on her desk. Every student who comes by her office for the next week compliments them.

~

  1. **Tango**



“Rachel hasn’t been able to shut up about your tango skills,” Blaine says the next day over coffee at the Lima Bean. “ _Blaine_ ,” Rachel hisses. Cassie smirks, laughing,

“Oh? Schwim, I hope you aren’t slandering my name.”

“I’d really love to see it.”

“It takes two to tango… Rachel?”

“O-oh, no I couldn’t,” her girlfriend breathes, “I’m so rusty-“ So she leans over and whispers a promise into Rachel’s ear that turns the brunette red and makes Blaine look away.

“Ok?” Cassie murmurs.

“ _Fine_. Jeez. You’re so annoying… I love dancing with you, anyway.”

“I know you do, junebug.”

Later that day, as per Blaine’s SOS text, the rest of the old Glee club members find a dance performance in their old high school auditorium.

~

  1. **On the Subway**



When their subway ride is particularly long, or particularly empty, Cassie pulls Rachel down onto her lap, wraps her arms around her waist, and buries her nose into the brunette’s fruity conditioner. Rachel puts her hand over Cassie’s. Cassie strokes Rachel’s wedding band, kisses her shoulder, and doesn’t complain when her legs go numb.

**Author's Note:**

> if you got any other prompts/ideas, drop them below :) i knew rewatching glee would be a mistake but here we are ANYWAY :P


End file.
